


Penelophon

by greenlock



Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 科菲多亚情结/乞丐新娘Pairing: AllBennyRating: NC-17, ABOSummary: Hark的新电影首映后，Ho生作为老板和制片人宴请主创。他带来一个朴素的陌生男孩参加盛宴。Note: 科菲多亚 （Cophetua）是英国传说中的一位非洲国王，他一直禁欲，最后却爱上了一位衣衫褴褛的女乞丐培妮罗芳（Penelophon），娶了这位女子作自己的王后。英国拉斐尔前派画家代表Edward Burne-Jones的代表作《King Cophetua and the Beggar Maid》如图，该尺寸为293x136厘米的油画创作于1884年，现藏于泰特美术馆。





	Penelophon

Sammo哥看到他，那个Omega几乎可以说才是个男孩罢了，坐在酒店回旋楼梯下的雅座沙发，头发漆黑，赤着一双脚。让人第一眼就能注意到的，是他的脚踝。  
Ho生让人给他送了一双适宜这种场合的皮鞋，做事的人懂事，够体贴连颜色合适的袜子都附了。因是电视台下班晚，这时送鞋子的人才碰上头拿给他换。Sammo哥看到他，是刚脱了在片场弄得灰尘扑扑的旧鞋袜，拉高了裤脚，便露出他的小腿和脚踝。  
大概是少见阳光的缘故，这男孩子的脚与脚踝，都非常白。也不光是纸一样的白，脚趾与脚跟，在晕黄的水晶灯下，隐隐透着蔷薇般的嫩粉色。毕竟是年轻，听说Ho生近日的新宠，就是这么一个学生样貌的年轻人。  
Hung生还没开口，就已听见身旁的Hark Tusi发出赞叹声。  
就只这双脚……他说道，以前不觉得人类的脚好看——简洁流线型的四肢末梢，偏偏长出手脚这样异形的分叉，怪异也不觉得好看。  
这时他忽然喃喃说：“佢有呢对脚都已经够喇！”Hung生扭头看他，看见他按着扶手，就盯着人家后生仔的脚，眼珠转都不转。  
Tusi生留美归来，从入行就模仿洋人做派，譬如长发披肩，黑衣皮裤，标准的“新浪潮做派”。他心里头的武侠电影，不同于拳拳到肉的武，也没有满口大义的侠，他欢喜京戏里的故事，又不中意戏文里的英雄。后生晚辈，新锐导演，满脑子不中不西，做人生猛得紧。可是老板们赏识，花钱给他请好莱坞的班底，他自然以最快速度崛起。  
在这一刻之前，Sammo哥只注意过他这些，也仅需记得他是个导演。直到这一刻才陡然记得他是个欲望稀薄的男Beta。  
Beta都是无法被终身标记的，他们所能拥有的都是露水姻缘。Ho生如此，Ho夫人如此，Hark也如此。两年前，一个女Alpha，NanSun，暂时标记了他。她也未有改变他。她哄他被咬颈、写婚书。之后他还是穿着皮裤在片场抽烟，用眼睛研究各种演员。不带感情地。  
数年后Hark拍咗一套片，即是有一个场面，媚艳女鬼向她属意的书生伸出了一只脚。她有洁白的、柔润的脚与脚踝。一瞬间善与恶都化散了，人与鬼生与死的距离恍若无物……这诱惑那么直接、鲜丽、风骚入骨，是真实的。大家都说还是Hark厉害，竟能构思出这种既匪夷所思，又引人遐思的东方意念。他把信息素袭面的感觉彻底拍出来了。  
Hark拍那女鬼的时候，Benny已经做起执行导演。这个Omega男孩与他相识似乎就在这一天。  
Benny穿上袜子，又穿上鞋，站起来——额外跳了跳，这个动作无人观瞻，其实全无必要。他看上去活力无限，没有烦恼。Sammo听见Hark叹了口气，他转过身，继续上楼去。他那目不转睛的观望即到此而已。  
晚些时候，在落座前后，他与Sammo说起。他这人戒心很重，当真是因为一道看过，算是共犯了，所以才单找Hung生说。  
做艺人做明星是很好，可也不是一定必须要。他的话没头没脑，旋即点燃香烟抽起来了。  
那一整晚他话都很少，看上去闷闷不乐。

这晚上话比较多的是他的太太NanSun，两年前刚从电视台跳槽去Sammo参股的电影公司做行政主管。  
她是做宣传出身，后转做行政，Benny当初去电视台应聘先过的即是她这一关，如今在此等场合遇见，当然要套套近乎，先话家常。  
她是此间唯一清楚掌故的，说起来眉飞色舞。她告诉Ho生：来应聘一排人，只得Benny最白、最高挑，看上去最呆。  
Leonard Ho这晚的心情相当好，初时Benny被人引来，没有排他的位置，便要教他在末席作陪。这原也是合乎常规的做法，但Ho生看到他，有些局促地，在角落里坐着，没人理他，他也不觑机会讲话。他的双手交握放在腿上，腿也紧紧并拢着，脸色苍白，眼睛在近视镜片后瞪得老大，模样确是很呆。Ho生即走过去一把攥住这Omega男孩的手，把他直即从椅子上拖起，牵着陪自己坐到主桌席位上去。大大方方，没有避讳周遭各位故交老契。  
那孩子有些一闪而过的慌张，面颊上登时浮起些青春羞赧的红。可能是“做主的人”拖他很用力，于是也没有挣扎着不去。在正式开始前，他一直低着头，眼睛就只睇住Ho生刚送他的鞋。  
是Benny呀，大家都是老友啦。NanSun最活络，立时就找到话说。她出面讲Benny应聘丽的时的旧事，说他就是害羞，头一日在片场做临记，被满场的雄性Alpha信息素气味吓得手足无措。  
“太阳好晒，佢眼湿湿走嚟同我讲，阿姐呀，佢哋四、五日冇冲过凉，全部都系‘臭男人’。”她做风风火火模样，笑得很大声。  
Benny并不反驳，脸是红的，脚尖在桌底下小心意义地画圈。一个Omega小男孩，陡然跳进一个Omega稀缺的环境里来。他的表现已算自如，可能没到发情期，只是乖乖地，并没有到处乱散信息素。  
Sammo觉得这个Benny很有意思，一开始不熟悉，开口叫他小朋友，他羞得抬不起头。Ho生说，也不是小朋友，虽然才廿岁出头，已经做副导演叻。在片场指挥几百人，几百人都要听他说话。过几个月，许就自己独当一面做导演，到时候各位哥哥阿姊，各位叔伯阿公也要多多看顾，助力他更进一步。  
Sammo哥就坐在近旁，有注意到Ho生这样说的时候，Benny的一只手藏在台布下，因太紧张，指甲紧掐着自己骨节，掐到皮肉发白。他听着老板夸奖他的话，听众人说他的前程似锦，都好像听不进。再瞧他的脸上，嘴唇是紧紧抿住的。  
这男孩的嘴唇颇丰满，生得就不是那种脸削唇薄的类型，并不极显聪明。一个奇异的念头闪过：很好的嘴。同他的脚一样，有意思。Sammo哥有一霎时，曾这样想过，而后很快惊觉，这是信息素捣的鬼，自己这等老将，险些也同Hark一样，一不留神就中奖。  
一个能影响到Beta属性的Omega，很有意思。  
Sammo到底是被影响了。他是豪强的人，脾气向来爆烈，很少有柔情往复。可是正当时，他看过这个Omega小孩的手脚，与他紧压住没有血色的唇上皮肤，就莫名觉得心中酸楚。  
Sammo后来同Ho生坦白，自己与师兄弟做戏出身，赶上了时年，借着电影行业时兴武打片的这股东风，红透港岛半边天，就此翻了身、做了老板。小的时候，自然什么样的人都见过，也知道什么是紧张、尴尬、与不情愿。  
他是觉得Benny的样子，有不情愿在。  
Ho生笑说这怎么能呢？他都是自愿要来，他巴不得要来。我们一道吃饭的人里，除了NanSun都是Beta，比他在片场工作的环境好得多了。吃吃酒便罢，见自己喜欢的高人与偶像，对着自己说奉承话——多好啊，谁也不会害他。  
他并不在意，细说了来由，道是到电视台做节目，遇到这个office boy出来沏茶，第一印象，皮肤细腻，手脸又很白。  
“Omega男仔出嚟呢行做嘢嘅少，Benny佢够胆、野心都唔细。”老板说着，像是回味什么佳肴似的，舌头敲击着上颚发出很湿润的声音。而后他大笑，抱怨说，到底还是太年轻、太小，伺候人的事情全都不懂，以为瞪着眼睛不做声就算可爱。  
Ho生兴之所至，有直说身为Beta，在人丛中就系事业型，生育繁殖方面，不做多想，但提及性，就完全可以享受，有条不紊经营：“有好嘅对象就得架喇，而家做老板边个唔养一两个合心水嘅Oemga，最好就如Benny噉，一张白纸，要画咩上去都是我嘅意思。”  
电视台不会得罪大佬，Ho生在黑白两道，都算得一个话事人。他说，两年前我便与Benny讲，叫他有空去嘉禾公司里玩。小孩子聪明得很，知道没有白食的午餐，不愿有瓜葛，立时答我说：唔系啦Ho生，我喺电视台度有合同嘅。”——佢以为我要挖脚。  
当然不是挖脚。像他这样，没有学历、一张白纸的年轻后生学徒，满地都是。Ho生都有笑说，我同他讲，请他食宵夜，食宵夜又不要紧。他躲了我两年，两年后竟还是情愿一道食宵夜，边个说他不自在不情愿？

这个Benny，据说是自己投身去找Ho生的。  
送货上门，老板自然欣然笑纳，自云没有为难他，初次教了些迟早要教的。比如怎样使用他的嘴，怎样用他的手。正经开苞，吃干抹净，是陪了两天以后，他自己一直都很柔顺了，自己也愿意。绝没有强迫他的意思。  
有些细节，到好些年后Sammo哥才慢慢晓得。老板有次说，第一回就用的嘴巴，看他的嘴巴多可爱，粉粉的颜色，以为嫩滑，结果他是僵死的，完全不懂怎么用嘴巴，竟不知道要时时收起他的牙。  
他咬痛我，我就顺手打了他，Ho生说。不舍得抽他的脸。是要他脱下裤子好好跪着，把屁股翘起来。那一个屁股，实是雪白，颜色类同于他的手、脸、脚踝。而且光滑，没有瑕疵，想是他父兄都舍不得揍。所以就是要惩罚在这上头。  
打是没有打多少下，也没有重重地打，“但我要佢自己计数，大声叫出嚟，系打到第几下。”  
Leonard与别人分享他的秘密，面上表情，倒也不是冷情。那时距离大家一起欢宴，又过了若干年。他的身体坏了，脾气却柔和了很多。见到年轻人，常絮絮叨叨说，你要有一辈子的事业，方能安身立命，你想想，到底是做什么好。  
他与Benny，也是反反复复这样说。  
比起回忆怎样把得到这男孩的初夜，他更喜欢说另一桩事。他喜欢说自己在他留宿Benny的头一晚，打过他的屁股，叫了丰盛宵夜，摆开满满一桌，与他一道食过。  
“有艇仔粥，佢话唔食姜，我趁手帮佢拣姜丝出嚟。佢对住个碗，忽然抽抽噎噎。”几年后Ho生重复这话，眼睛里满溢的俱都是温柔的水光。他说他七岁没有妈妈，家里孩子多管不过来，在我之前，没有人帮他挑姜丝，都是随便他吃不吃。他说从没人像我待他那么好。  
对Benny他是有愧疚的，这种愧疚他一直带到老带到死。后来他自己也有讲：没有待他多好，若果都能重来，会换种方式过那一夜。  
他毕竟是有了真感情，渐渐迷恋到这种地步，待这年轻人像丈夫与父亲。后来也曾短暂将Benny标记。他似乎已忘记，最初这男孩只是被自己视同玩物而已，他也曾手黑心硬。

在Sammo哥、Hung先生，记得这桩事又有另一个原因。不需要多年以后，他在那天晚宴，看见这个后生发白的嘴唇和指节。可能是豪侠气犯了，旧病复发，忍不住要打救他，便主动与他搭话。  
说什么都不合适，说什么都尴尬。他只信口胡话：Ho生待你很好啊！  
Benny很敏感似的，倏然抬了眼望住他。他的眼睛也是漂亮的，赫然是罕见的琥珀颜色，睫毛修长，隔着一层近视镜片也不逊色。  
Hung大哥，我睇过你好多片呀！他说，你是真正的大英雄，我晓得。  
他的目光是热的，未饮先醉。连不说话的Hark都注意到，出去以后，为此气都叹了不少。  
因为Benny说：我犹豫了很久，不想麻烦人……不过最后还是去见Ho生，求他带我去你们新片的首映礼。我有去首映礼，就站在台下，与摄影一起睇咗你哋。

他说：“我好开心今晚可以坐喺度睇下你哋。（我好开心今晚能坐在这里看看你们。）”

他说：“我就来此睇下你哋就好。”

 

END


End file.
